The Little Mer-Zebra II: Return to the Sea (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast * Ariel - Plains Zebra Mare (Equus quagga) * Melody - Plains Zebra foal (Equus quagga) * Eric - Plains Zebra Stallion (Equus quagga) * Grimsby - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Captain of the Ship - Moose (Alces alces) * Sailor 1 - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Sailor 2 - Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Trumpeters - Various Elephants (genus Probocidea) * Drummers - Cape Buffaloes (Syncerus caffer) * Max - Long-Tailed Weasel (Mustela frenata) * Sebastian - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Scuttle - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * King Triton - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Carlotta - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Ariel's Sisters - Various animals * Morgana - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Cloak and Dagger - Tasmanian Devils (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Undertow (Regular Size) - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Undertow (Small Size) - Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) * Flounder - Common Clownfish fry (Amphimorphodon ocilarius) * Chef Louis - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Undertow's Various Transformations - Praying Mantis (order Mantodea), Domestic Cat (Felis catus), Dhole (Cuon alpinus) and Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis) * Waiter who passes by Melody - Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) * Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Cheetah Cub (Acinonyx jubatus) * Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Common Hippopotamus calf (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Skinny Boy in Green suit - Emperor Penguin Chick (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Music Orchestra - Superb Lyrebirds (Menura novaehollandiae) * Waltzing Children - Ostrich Chick (Struthio camelus), Tiger Cub (Panthera tigris), Giraffe Calf (Giraffa camelopardalis), Red Kangaroo Joey (Macropus rufus), etc. * Handsome Boy - Red Fox Pup (Vulpes vulpes) * Music Conductor - Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) * Mother Penguin - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Baby Penguin - Meerkat Pup (Suricata suricatta) * 5 Male Penguins - Meerkats (Suricata suricatta) * Tip - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Dash - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Hammerhead Shark - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Flounder's Kids - Lion Cubs (Panthera leo) * Blonde-haired Merboy - Red Fox Pup (Vulpes vulpes) * Brown-haired Mergirl - Giant Panda Cub (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Black-haired Merboy - Bornean Orangutan Infant (Pongo pygmaeus) * Harold the Seahorse - House Mouse (Mus musculus) * King Triton's Guards - American Bison (Bison bison) Scenes # Opening/"Down to the Sea" # A Magic Locket/Morgana # Fearing the Morgana/Losing the Locket # Twelve Years Later # Morgana and Undertow's Confrontation # Melody Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay # Anxious Moments # A Not-So-Perfect Party # A Peek into the Past # In Search of the Truth # Sebastian Tells Ariel About Melody # Melody Meets Morgana # "For a Moment"/Morgana's Diabolical Deception # Melody Meets Tip and Dash # Old Friends # Taking the Trident # Melody's Big Mistake # Showdown with Morgana # A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea") # End Credits ("Part of Your World") Trivia * Animal sound effects are used in this movie spoof. Gallery Forth Worth Zoo Zebra.png Baby Plains Zebra.jpg KNP Zebra2.png Toledo Zoo Clownfish.png Mallard2.jpg African elephant (Kruger National Park, South Africa).jpg Category:NatureRules1 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movies